monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jasmin231/Dazzling Nonsence
MKM: I'm here. Anna: yay! Mkm: Idk where jazz is Who's teddy? Welcome to Monster High! Anna: I think she's here xdd Jazz: ((Hey hey hey!)) Anna: YOU DONT KNOW WHO TEDDIE IS!? http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Teddie Jazz: No. Mkm: No... Anna: he's so cutee Mkm: Ok. Jazz: I guess. Anna: lets carry on with what we were by? Jazz: Alright. Diamond: Teddy!? Pfft no. Mkm: Ok. Topaz: Okay? Then who`s Teddy? Garnet: Yeah... Is he a boy that actually likes you? D: You'll see teddie at midnight and teddie is a bear that lives in the midnight channel. No he likes Yuki T: (Confused Topaz noises.) D: *slaps topaz* Hush T: Ow! Geez, was that necessary?! Anna: D (FAIL) D: yeah G: Hey! No need for that! D: You want one then? *Gets arms ready* Jazz: (Having Diamond boss them around is kind of hilarious.) Anna: (Ikr. Diamond Bo$$ En D: Well. Do you want a slap? g: I'm fine Jazz: (Also, I have officially started looping Dazzlings music.) D: *slaps G* Jazz: (For no reasons whatsoever.) Anna: (So have I. WE WILL BE ADORED!!!) G: *murmers* Because being hit by a girl is exactly what my ego needs right now D: But its what my supernova ego needs Mkm: (When they say now it's time to finish you I turn ultimate mortal kombat fangirl... i have problem) G: Oh just shush Jazz: (We`ve got the music makes you move it, got the song that makes you lose it, we say jump you say `how high?` put your hands up to the sky!) Anna: (ALL WE WANT IS MORE!) D: NEVER!! G: *annoyed sigh* D: Okay lets practice T: Alright, with what, though? G: Fine... Anna: (Welcome to the show.....we're here to let you know our time is now your time is running out) D: Karate (!) What do you think dumbo. Singing. T: I meant with what song. Anna: (Idk with that I'VE GOT THE MUSIC IN MEEE) Mkm: (We heard you want to get together, We heard you want to rock the school... We thought of something that is better, something that changes all the rules.) G: One rule. No Pop. Anna: (clapping your hands stomping your feet) D: WE'VE GOT THE MUSIC MAKES YOU MOVE IT! Jazz: (Why pretend we`re all the same? (The same) When some of us shine brighter? (Shine brighter) Here`s a chance to show your flame.) T: (Topaz sighs.) Anna: (heck yeah xd) T: Got the song that makes you lose it! D: We say "jump", you say "how high? T: (Topaz looks over at Garnet.) G: WE SAY JUMP YOU SAY 'HOW HIGH?' Anna: (fail) T: (Facpalm.) D: Put your hands up to the sky! G: *Annoyed growl* Jazz: (*Facepalm.) D:REDO! T: Yep. D: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh (waits for T) T: (Topaz joins in the vocalizing.) D: Now that you're under our spell Anna: (Is D adagio oor?? Jazz: (My music refuses to be on the right song. :T) (Also yes.) Mkm: (Yeah) Anna: (mwaha) D: Blindsided by the beat Clapping your hands, stomping your feet You didn't know that you fell G: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh T: (Vocalizing) D:Now you've fallen under our spell G: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh T: (More vocalizing) Anna: (All just randomly sing chorus) D: We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Anna: (Anyone wanna sing the little bit) G: We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Anna: (another little bit) Mkm: (it repeats twice so... Anna: (like psh) D: *vocalising* You didn't know that you fell Now that you're under our spell Jazz: (WE CAN TOTALLY SING IN CHAT WE AREN`T FAILING AT ALL) D:Listen to the sound of my voice G: *vocalising* Anna: (NAH WE'RE NOT!) Mkm: (Lmao) d: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice G: *vocalising* Jazz: (CLEARLY WE ARE SUCCEEDING WITH FLYING COLOURS) D: Captured in the web of my song T: (vocalizing) g: *vocalising* D: Soon you'll all be singing along Jazz: (I CAUGHT UP) D: We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky g: Oh, whoa, oh T: DARNIT GARNET D: We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our Anna: (FAIL) D: Spell........... Not bad. T: Coulda been better. (glaring at Garnet) D: Yeah. G: Imma go lift waits or something to try to regain my manliness. Jazz: (GARNET) D: *Laughs* MANLINESS!? Jazz: (GARNET NO) Mkm: Cough, cough... Jazz: (I swear to NOVA, I`m gonna post this one.) (This is gold.) Anna: (OMG https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgJoXvmsuVs) Jazz: (More Dazzling music. Yay.) Garnet: It's not my fault this song was mad for girls. Anna: (its amazing) Mkm: *made D: but still. Jazz: (But it does sound weird without most of the music.) Anna: (Its just adagio) (Just sonata and aria https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8pUzZxFww0) Jazz: (I can imagine these ones singing like that.) Mkm: (Can you reply to the tyr/diamond rp?) Jazz: (No, Sonata and Aria are backing up.) Anna: (yeah i will now) Jazz: (A little.) Mkm: (I love how bossy Diamond is) Jazz: (Oh my god it`s a void without Adagio.) (Also, yes, it`s wondrous.) Anna: (Ikr. But you can hear aria) (No voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlabyp6svYk) (Diamond is bossy by heart) Jazz: (This song is getting weirder and weirder.) (The more you take away, the stranger it sounds.) Mkm: (Diamonds just all like ;,,,; Anna: (IKR!!! Listen to: Bo$$ by Fifth harmony. That could be the en song (Bo$$ MICHELLE OBAMA!) Jazz: (I`m listening...) Anna: (i can dream adagio singing thiss) Mkm: (Lmao Anna: (Adagio singing: everyday is sing day xdd) Jazz: (... Just wait for the lyrics to kick i- oh. Oh this is intresting.) Anna: (VOCALISING HAHA) Mkm: (What do you thing of G's basic?) Anna: (I adore it xd) Jazz: (Voooocaaaaliiiiizing!) (And I like it, too.) Anna: (Just heck yeah adagio hacked into fifth harmony's voices) (Its so snappy) Mkm: (:P Thanks... fliping Vcalizing ur face) Jazz: (Literally.) Mkm: :P Jazz: (Also, I can see Garnet saying that after Diamond disses his vocalizing.) Mkm: Agh creepy face of smiles. Jazz: (HUEHUEHUE) Anna: (HEY HEY HEY AWESOME AS I WANNA BE!) Mkm: (Totally) Anna: (Garnet: (Bad vocalising) D: LET THE MASTER DO IT (Perfect vocalising) xdd) Jazz: (FIRST YOU SEE ME RIDING ON A SONIC BOOM) Anna: (CHECK MY GUITAR 20 % COOL!) Jazz: (GOT TH- no.) (I messed up.) Anna: (Wait I FAILED) Jazz: (WE FAIIILED) Anna: (AHH Jazz: (YEEY) Mkm: (Funny thing is I sing all the time) Anna: (RD can sing) Jazz: (Same.) (And yes she can.) D: Okayy. Mkm: (RD is a chesty singer) Anna: (RD's voice actor is LPS Blythe Jazz: (Wait what was happening before we started fooling around) Mkm: (I remember back when you got to name your own lps Jazz: (And so is AJ`s. They`ve got the same voice actress.) D: GARNET! Jazz: (And me too.) G: What? T: ... D: Do not go pump your muscles. (Bursted out giggling) Mkm: (Ditto) Jazz: (When I make Topaz talk, it looks like I`m displeased or something.) G: What do you flipping want now. Anna: (YOUR KILLING MEE!) D: DO NOT GO PUMP YOUR MUSCLES! Mkm: (Garnet is such a grump) G: Why? Anna: (GRINCH GARNET!) Jazz: (He is. OH NO) D: because you'll be looking like a girl) Jazz: (GARNET DON`T GO STEAL CHRISTMAS) Mkm: ((reply on tyr)) (garnet does what he wants))) Jazz: (Also wtf I`ve got an EQG doll add on where did this come from) (Go awaaaay) Mkm: *VARIOUS zoidberg noises* Jazz: (BRB) Mkm: (KK) D: Garnet. G: What? D: *Diamond dissapears* Anna: (AHH I CANT SPELL) D: *Diamond dresses up as Topaz* DAT: Garnet deerie we'res diamond? G: Huh? DAT: WE'RES DIAMOND G: What? No... plz staph. DAT: Wha? Jazz: (FJNK FJNK FJNK I HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK) G: Stop... no... please. Jazz: (I`m sorry, I`ll be off for a while. No more Topaz for now.) DAT: Wha? Anna: (NOO)_ Mkm: I have to go soon too. Jazz: (Staying in, but I`ll be gone.) (Bye.) Anna: (awwwwwwwww bye) Mkm: Could we do a tyr, diamond...? Anna: (Time for Tyr and Diamond rp?) (LOOL) Mkm: (cough..Tyrmond) Tyrdia Anna: (Omgg just yes) Diyr Mkm: Diatyr Diyr... Diamond: Soo.. Tyr: How are you, dark one? D: Pretty angry after that comment. Tyr: Well... Why? D: Your family's darker than me Tyr: Not by choice. D: what so you think i want to be evil? Tyr: By the way you act... yes. D: Well I would tell you why but uh im not gonna. Tyr: Why not? D: Cause its long.¸ D: *Gets a text off teddie* Anna: (TEDDIES JOINING THE RP xd) Tyr: I don't care how long. D: D: Okay. Since birth there was this fate that the oldest had to be the evil siren D: But Garnet didnt want to be it so it was passed onto topaz D: Topaz didnt want to be it so I had to take the role. Tyr: I see...Do you really think it will work, just passing it down like that? D: Or I would die.. Anna: Idk I made it up Tyr: You make your brother do tons of thing why not make him do that? D: Me and Topaz are trying. D: But no offence he cant sing. Tyr: True... Anna: (Tweet tweet) Tyr: He can screech pretty damn well... D: meh, He can kinda vocalise. Mkm: I g2g now by Anna: aww bye Mk marvelgirl has left the chat. Admin146 has left the chat. Category:Blog posts